Office Secrets
Office Secrets is an otome game by Voltage Inc. It is available on Android and iPhone. Overview You are an employee of Infinite, a well-known clothing company, and you suddenly receive a notification that you are being transferred to a new department. All of the other people selected for the new department are top employees, so the pressure is on you to pull your weight and contribute to the success of the company's newest project. Matters only get more complicated when you inevitably end up on increasingly intimate terms with one of your co-workers, even though workplace romances are strictly against company regulations. Introduction and Relationship Chart OS_Chara_Intro.jpg Prologue While watching TV for your daily morning horoscope, you discover that your day is not destined to go well. You don’t usually put too much stock in horoscopes, but today you feel a bit uneasy. As you grab your things and begin a mad dash to the subway, you hear that your lucky word for the day is “team.” As you cram into a packed subway train, you see a teenage girl acting oddly. You realize that someone is taking advantage of the close quarters and attempting to grope her, and you decide you can’t let that happen. However, as you reach out to grab the molester, someone else has the same idea. You accidentally grab the man who stops the true culprit, and he’s none too pleased with your accusations. The mystery man drags the middle-aged groper off the subway and heads to a police station, and the relieved teenager thanks you as you follow after them. You find and apologize to the man you grabbed, but he arrogantly informs you that the groper was released since the victim wasn’t there to make a statement. You react to this news with shock and anger, and the man storms off. You finally reach your workplace and meet up with Koji, a friend who joined the company when you did. While exchanging good mornings with Koji, a bicycle stops abruptly in front of you. The rider is Shoto Kurumi, a bright and friendly new employee. He greets you happily before heading on his way. As you enter the building with Koji, you overhear some gossip from the female staff about Ryoma Shiragasi as he waits for the elevator. Apparently, he is constantly being promoted and has risen in the ranks faster than anyone else in the company’s history. After joining Shiragasi to wait for the elevator, Koji suddenly remembers he needs to run to the store. He rushes off, leaving you to get on the elevator with Shiragasi alone. Once you arrive at your desk in the sales department, your supervisor informs you that effective immediately, you are being transferred to the brand-new business department. As you head to your new office, you come across a group of employees gossiping about the formation of the business department; according to the whispers you overhear, only the best and brightest minds in the company will be joining it. You’ve never really considered yourself a high flier, and in confusion you listen more closely to what’s being said. However, the conversation instead turns to Junya Sakurazawa, the grandson of the company's CEO. Junya happens to walk by just in time to hear the gossipers, but he smoothly turns the awkwardness into a self-deprecating joke to the delight of the other employees. As Junya heads off, you decide to follow him at a safe distance. However, he senses someone behind him and teasingly asks you if you might be a fan or even a stalker. You quickly attempt to reassure him that you are actually a member of the new department, but he doesn't let you finish your sentence before suddenly pushing you into the office. Shirasagi and Shota are already there, and to your surprise you see the arrogant man from the subway as well. Several other men are introduced, and they all appear to know each other; you feel very out of place as the only woman and the only person who doesn’t know anyone. Shota vaguely remembers meeting you earlier and mentions that you were with Koji, and you begin to panic as the men question your inclusion in the department. You feel a little better when Koji suddenly arrives, but you have a sinking feeling about this new job. You’re determined to make the best of it, even if the rest of the team doubts you have the backbone to survive. The Characters Main Characters Toranosuke Hajime Ryoma Shirasagi Shota Kurumi Junya Sakurazawa Koji Nagumo Shingo Kai Tamotsu Goda Minor Characters Coming soon... Available Stories |-| Main Story= *Ryoma Shirasagi *Toranosuke Hajime *Shota Kurumi *Junya Sakurazawa *Koji Nagumo *Shingo Kai *Tamotsu Goda |-| Epilogue= *Ryoma Shirasagi *Toranosuke Hajime *Shota Kurumi *Junya Sakurazawa *Koji Nagumo *Shingo Kai *Tamotsu Goda |-| Sequel= *Ryoma Shirasagi *Toranosuke Hajime *Shota Kurumi |-| The Proposal= *Ryoma Shirasagi *Toranosuke Hajime *Tamotsu Goda |-| The Wedding= *Ryoma Shirasagi *Toranosuke Hajime |-| Sub Stories= *Summer Vacation *Overseas Business Trip *School Secrets *Office Sports Event *Sequel Epilogue Set *The Proposal Epilogue Set *The Wedding Epilogue Set Trivia *Voltage Entertainment USA INC. created a game called Intimate Business which is heavily based on this game. Category:Games Category:Office Secrets Category:Ryoma Shirasagi Category:Toranosuke Hajime Category:Shota Kurumi Category:Junya Sakurazawa Category:Koji Nagumo Category:Shingo Kai Category:Tamotsu Goda Category:Slice of Life